Eat Or Be Eaten
by Tai Prev
Summary: This is the history of Felios Carnarias, Noxian nobleman, warrior in the military, a monster to himself. [English is not my main language and i accept constructive opinions and reviews of what do you think of the history.]
1. Chapter 1

"I see that you are tough… But there's always a method to take information. And we can't spare more time with the traditional ways." The torturer said. A mage entered the dark room, only lit by some red candles, but they were not as red as the stains of blood in my clothes and the floor. I knew this mage. After each session he came and healed me, as painfully as possible, only to get me ready for more hours of intense and endless pain that would have driven a man to the point of saying whatever they wanted just to end the torment, even asking for death. But I'm not like the rest of man.

The mage gave a small smirk before his hands touched my head. After that I felt as if thousands of nails pierced my skull, spinning while they got deeper within my brain. I screamed in pain as I tried to put some resistance to this invasion of my mind. But this was not something I could fight for too long. The last thing I saw was the mage's smirk widening, knowing the pain that he was inflicting. After that all was black. In the blackness a white door appeared. I didn't want to cross it, but an external force made me walk to it. Even if this was not my will I opened this door. I stepped inside, entering my memories. I was going to remember all my story. And they would take advantage of that.

* * *

I was running. My bare feet hurting and screaming at me to stop. But my mind knew that if I did so the rest would take advantage and I would spend the rest of the day with an empty growling stomach. I looked back. There were 4 more children like me, running almost desperately. My brother took advantage of my curiosity and spat at me, distracting me for a split of second he used to speed up and take the first position. I growled angered as the saliva almost hit my eye and kept running.

All the mornings with the first light we were awaken of our sleep and had to run for almost 4 hours. I was 7, my brother also, we were twins. The other 3 were also my family, cousins, but in this moment they were my enemies. This morning races dictated how much food we would get, and the last one would not receive any, but also a punishment. I didn't want to pass the rest of the day starving, it wouldn't be the first time but knowing what would happen after this I knew that the energy that food provided was absolutely necessary. So I forced my legs to go faster, until I was running with my brother Aknor to my right. I could almost see the goal. Only 100 metres more and it would be over. My eyes focused at it, getting obsessed with it. I had to get there, be the first. I needed it. The obsession got to a point where I forgot about the others. The next thing I felt was a kick to my legs.

I hadn't expected that. I forgot about my enemies. I made a mistake and my body paid for it, rolling violently in the ground. I tried to stand and start running again, but my legs failed to answer, they were numb and trembling. I watched how the rest ran and reached the goal while I covered in dust and dirt.

A white haired man was waiting for them in there but I could feel his eyes looking at me, almost in a disapproving way before going with the rest of the sweating children. I lowered my head as I stood up and walked towards the goal. I only dared to look to the side, at the ominous mountain with the shape of a skull. Every day we ran the perimeter of the city-estate but we had never been allowed to enter it, nor to have any kind of contact with the people that lived in there or in the outskirts. We just knew that this was our country and that we had to defend it. We had to do this to prove our strength, if we failed it meant that we weren't ready to survive this world. But failing also meant dying. And we all have seen one of us failing.

The goal was the entrance of what looked as a ruined building. We, the children, lived and trained in there. And that's almost all we did. Day after day we spent every minute training our bodies, that's all we knew. At the entrance I turned to the left, watching as the others painted their mouths with red with the reward of the race. Aknor was the first today, so he could eat bread, fruit, cooked hot beans and over all meat. The rest did not have so much, just the bread an the meat. It was not even cooked, and it was fresh, so the mouths of the rest where painted with vivid red. My stomach was already complaining because of this sight and my mouth watered. I would gladly kill someone only to taste it. But that wasn't going to happen. And I had to face another thing. The building had a big yard in the centre of it, in there 2 adults waited for me. One of them was the one who had been watching me later, my father, the other was my aunt Jeane, mother of one of the others.

"Felios, you were the last to arrive today. Explain why." He simply said with a firm tone.

"Aknor kicked my legs and made me fall." I answered. This was all Aknor's fault, I was just running, how he should have done. Because of him I had to face punishment.

"Wrong." He says while I look at him with disbelief in my eyes. He saw it, he can't deny that Aknor did it.

"Why…?" I ask, not understanding, wanting to beat my twin for this.

"You forgot that you were not alone. Thus, you forgot that he could do that to ensure that someone else would be left behind. A sacrifice to guarantee that not only him but the rest would be able to eat. But you were also blinded by yourself. And now you have to face what happens when you commit an error." Even if his tone was calm I could sense that he was still disappointed with me. I hadn't thought of what he said and I couldn't understand why would Aknor do such a thing. He shouldn't care about the rest, they are like enemies. Why help your enemy?

In the middle of my thoughts a hard long wooden stick him my bare back, causing pain and causing me to bleed a bit, but it was not a big wound. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, trying not to cry because of the pain I didn't deserve. It was his fault. Not mine. Because of him I was now being hit and bleeding while he was getting his belly full of food. One particular hit made me scream in pain and I'm sure that the rest have heard that. My whole body hurted, and yet I kept standing because if I felt to my knees I would get even more punishment.

After some time the beating stopped and we all were allowed to rest a bit. I didn't leave the yard, I was alone, feeding my hate towards my brother. I was already planning how I would get my revenge, in the night when we all went to sleep I would get him and beat him just the same way aunt Jeane had done so.

"Felios, you ok?" Aknor had entered the yard and he was speaking to me. I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

"No, and all thanks to you, idiot."

"I know, sorry. But Keira has been starving for 2 days. I didn't want to see her getting worser."

"Why would you care for her? You know that in here only the strong survive." I spat at him, I couldn't stand how he could think like that.

"She's part of our family."

"She's now like an enemy, just like you and the rest. I don't care about you."

Just as I said that Aknor ran towards me, his fist ready to hit me. But I had expected something like that. I dodged, or so I tried, but my legs failed me. After all that happened in the morning I couldn't keep up. I closed my eyes and waited for a kick to be landed in me. But it never came. I opened my eyes again and looked at him, not understanding why he didn't hit me.

"You are right, we have to compete in here and get better, but you are forgetting of the first rule we were taught." He said, waiting for me to remember it.

"Over all… Protect the family." I answered. I couldn't do another thing, I was in the floor and he could crush me if he wanted. Just like an ant. I saw him lowering and I answered moving backwards just in case that he was expecting to act violently again. Instead of that he extended his hand towards me. There was a small package in there with blood stains.

"I saved something for you." He simply said.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Slowly, like a scared animal, reached for it and opened it, just to find some of the meet that was given to Aknor before. After that he stood up again and started walking.

"You should finish that fast, in no time we'll start training again."

And with that he left the yard. I yet didn't want to believe this, but my stomach growled furiously and I couldn't help but eat what I was offered. The sweet metallic taste of blood impregnated my tongue, urging me to continue eating, sating my hunger. It didn't last long but at least now my stomach wasn't completely empty. I licked my fingers and lips so that there was no trace of this before going back with the others.

From that moment until sun light disappeared we trained in combat. Each day we were given a different weapon, but they had one thing in common: they were really heavy. This fact made it harder to use these weapons correctly. We would spar endlessly, getting new cuts and bruises. On some occasions we sparred against my father or Jeane, but none of us have managed to even make them sweat. It was frustrating but at the same time it encouraged us to be better.

Today I had a longsword and I would be sparring against Keira. She held a spear with both of her hands and took a defensive position. She was a year and a half older than me, but I didn't care, I still was angry. I launched myself towards her, the tip of the longsword barely lifting from the ground. When I approached her I did half a spin, managing to lift the sword in the air, towards her body. She blocked me with the spear before countering. That's how our dance started. There was only one rule: We couldn't intentionally kill the other. In order to prevent that from happening these weapons were edgeless, but the hits of them were painful and they could definitely do important wounds, but that's why we were constantly watched by the 2 adults.

After long hours the sun disappeared from the sky, my whole body was sore, I was panting hard and bathed in sweat, some more bruises had been added to my arms and my stomach was making itself quite notorious. We were finally spared from our training when darkness covered the sky. I went to the water well we had in the yard, it was the only thing that we could use freely and without restriction. With the remnants of my strength I got a bucket of water out of it. I could see myself reflected in the water. My silver coloured hair met my neck by now, but it was dirty, as well as the rest of myself. My bright blue eyes seemed to shine in the reflection but I didn't have much time to look at my reflection, the others wanted to use the well. So I drank as much water as I could before letting the rest soak my body, hoping to get rid of the filth. My muscles relaxed a bit because of the water, but that was all, the pain was still there.

It had been another hard day, I didn't have energy for any other actions. We did not have proper bedrooms in this wrecked place, so I simply went to a covered place, laid in the floor and let my eyes close, falling almost instantly to sleep. This was something I learned to do because any moment that could be spared I used it to rest. A dreamless night followed after that, in what seemed an abandoned place, but neither homeless nor criminal seemed to ever have the idea to enter this building looking for shelter for the night.

In the morning the first rays of light woke me up and wasted no time. I had to start the routine again. But I took some instants to myself, for this were the only moments in which my body wasn't sore and all my wounds had closed, barely leaving a mark. I didn't know why, but it always happened. After a minute or so I started running again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year and a half have passed, or so I think. I've known cold and hot, my clothes are now mere torn rags, so I just keep the pants, the rest gets in my way. Right now I'm nine, or so I think, I can't correctly keep track of the time that we've spent in here. The routine hasn't changed a bit, but we have changed. Right now the races do not get me as tired as they used to, we can use the training weapons with agility, weight doesn't bother us anymore. We have less hunger than what we used to, so we can go 2 days without eating without problems. My body has also changed. I'm taller, thinner, my hair now is at the height of my shoulder blades. In this time we've grown closer to each other, caring if one could not continue and trying to help without the adults seeing us. The adults have also changed. 2 weeks ago my dad and aunt Jeane left us, now we are being trained by uncle Morrison, but we don't care much about that. We thought that we'd keep doing what we have done until now.

I feel the sun's light in my skin as we run, still fast and trying to get to first position, but it's something we can handle. I no longer look at the ominous mountain, it's not important, just a distraction, as well as the rest of the things that surround me. Finally we reach our destination, I'm in second place and before we enter the building I glance at the sun and question myself why it is so low in the sky, normally when we finish our daily race it's higher. I simply shrug my shoulders for a second and go back to get my reward. And then I hear Keira screaming.

Before I can think about it I start sprinting, towards the direction of the scream. This is weird, I haven't heard her scream except when she's in true pain, and this scream wasn't like those. As I reach the yard and I'm no longer able to move. Eyes wide, watching something that any other human would have described as macabre. Keira is in her knees, covering her mouth, also unable to move, everybody watches as uncle Morrigan is ripping a man with a knife, he can't do a thing, for he is tied to a wood post as his organs fall to the floor, blood covering everything with crimson. He's twitching hard because of the pain, but his movements are restrained and are loosing force until he doesn't move, the only thing still in movement is his blood, dripping, covering more terrain.

This smell, that red… I've already seen this before and as a reaction of that my mouth starts to water, like a dog that smells it's food. Slowly and mechanically my brain starts to connect pieces before any word is said.

"You'll no longer be given rations, take whatever you wish." Says uncle Morrison, as if nothing had happened, calm and a bit distant from us.

"How can yo do this…?" Aknor says, horrified with the sudden change we're facing.

Uncle Morrison answers him, but I can no longer hear him, or anyone else. Something wakes inside me, a primal need, coming from the depths of my being, stronger than anything else. Hunger.

I start walking start walking slowly, approaching, feeling the still warm blood of the ground staining my feet . Hands reach to the corpse, getting inside, feeling the heat and moisture inside of it, until they find something firm inside of his chest, warmer than anything else. Fingers clasp around it and with a single motion I rip it away from it's place and watch as it comes out and into my vision. For a second I thought it still beated, trying to stay alive. The next thing I know is that I taste blood and flesh. I swallow and take another bite, feeling how my need starts to calm but it doesn't go away, asking for more.

I look back to the rest. Keira hasn't moved, Aknor is staring at me without believing his eyes, on the other hand my other 2 cousins, Dimitri and Elisa, have joined me, their little kid hands taking pieces of flesh while Morrison watches and smiles a bit, showing his razor sharp teeth. He's satisfied with this result.

"When you are done go back to training." He simply says before retiring of the yard.

I keep eating and look back at the corpse. It does no longer look like a person to me.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Aknor screams as he grabs my shoulders. "YOU ARE EATING A PERSON!" I look at him and see anger in his eyes, all caused by this.

"And…? It's not as if we haven't done this before, you just didn't know." I simply say, surprising myself with the coldness of my words. I free myself of his hands and continue eating, taking more parts of the corpse. Behind me I can hear how Keria vomits. I don't care. I just need to calm the need.

After some time we're covered in blood, the corpse is bitten everywhere, bones showing, organs missing. For the first time since I'm in here I feel my belly full and I'm satisfied. Just Keira and Aknor have kept themselves from feeding, they left before so that they didn't watch us anymore, as if they hated and feared us. As if we were mindless monsters.

I don't understand them. We didn't kill this person, uncle Morrison did, we didn't know this person, this person was nothing more than an animal to us. Is it wrong to eat this "animal" if we don't have anything else? I think no. We have to survive.

I clean my lips licking them as I go back to training. I can hear flies coming to the corpse, attracted by the smell of death, just as we were before. I find Aknor already with his weapon, waiting for us, Keira is with him, paler than usual, still recovering from what she saw before. I take my weapon and the training continues. This time I'm sparring against Aknor.

In this time we've grown accustomed more to certain weapons, but still train with others. Keira, Dimitri and Elisa have been allowed to choose their main weapon, but Aknor and I couldn't. We were both given scythes and been forced to learn to use them correctly for combat. We are still learning though.

We try to reach to hit each other, turning, twisting, moving fast and still watching each other. I analyse his moves and he analyses mines. We're identical physically, but that's it. I feel the wrath of Aknor in his strikes, but he doesn't have the same energy as I do now. I wait and defend, receiving some hits. And then I see an aperture. I strike fast and hard, shoving the blunt blade of the scythe in his stomach with all of my strength. Aknor falls to the floor, clenching his jaw hard, grabbing his belly with both hands and curling into a ball as I point at him with my scythe.

"Face it, you can't fight well like this." I truly pity him, but it was his fault, he decided not to regain energy by eating. I watch as he gets up and grabs his own scythe, panting a bit and going back to fighting against me, his rage still guiding his strikes.

We may be identical, bu I just don't understand him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After that event everything became harder. We were forced to wear heavy armour, it's weight making it more difficult to keep up with our training, making us more clumsy when we sparred, weapons had also become heavier, and when they managed to reach our bodies it hurted to a point that we didn't think it was possible. We were only fed once every three days, no matter who reached first in the race. In the second time it was a woman. Her eyes looked to the sky, she didn't even seem to know what happened as uncle Morrison cut her neck in a single motion and her life faded. At that point we were salivating hard and Keira even with horror in her eyes couldn't help but eat, after all she didn't want to die. Aknor on the other hand didn't. Even if everyone could hear his stomach growling at him he still didn't want to feed knowing that the only source was a human being.

That afternoon he fainted in the middle of training and uncle Morrison took him somewhere. We didn't see him in the next 2 days.

In that time we couldn't help but worry, we even thought that he was dead, that we would never see him again. In the second night he went missing I actually cried, his stubbornness had costed him his life, but he seemed so convinced, he couldn't even look at Keira when her lips where painted with the blood of the woman. That idiot, he couldn't think of his own survival for once. He couldn't fulfil our silent promise to get out of here alive.

In the third day we ended our race and we finally found him. He had a knife in his hand, there was another woman tied in the floor, she had tears in her eyes as Aknor kneeled, hushed her, holded her hand and then he buried the knife in the woman's chest fast, right in her heart. We all watched the scene, covered in the metal of our armours, but we knew that something had changed.

"Aknor, is that you?" Dimitri asked, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, sorry for disappearing…" He turns and I can see his eyes, they look at us as if they weren't watching us.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I approach him and let my covered hand rest in his shoulder.

"Now I am, but I'm starving…" he simply says, going back to the corpse of the woman and finally eating. I can't help but feel that he has faced something horrible to suddenly accept this. When there are only bones left Aknor puts his armour on and he joins us in the sparring. There's something odd, he doesn't seem to feel so much pain as we do when he gets hit. But our collective surprise with his changes costs Keira to get her knee to bend in the wrong angle with one of Aknor's attacks. She screams in pure pain, tears rolling out of her eyes, we all stop sparring and go towards her. But uncle Morrison blocks our way.

"Continue sparring until it gets dark, I will take care of her." He simply says, as he takes her little form in his arms, just as he did with Aknor.

"Where are you taking her?" I ask, starting to doubt of his intentions. Even if we are family he's way more twisted than any other grownups we have seen here, not that we have seen many though.

"I said, continue sparring." His voice is cold, menacing, imposing. I cower and don't dare to ask more, but I feel that when Keira comes back there will be something different.

After training I finally get out of my armour and stretch my limbs. I'm covered in sweat and definitely more tired than what I was before we wore this. I look at the moon, bright in the sky, giving us some light to see in the darkness of the night. Then I hear some metallic noises behind me and turn to see Aknor approaching.

"We probably won't see Keira in one or two days. But don't worry, she'll definitely come back." He simply says.

"Do you know where Uncle Morrison took her?"

"More or less, but that's not important." He says while he takes out his armour.

"What did he do to you?"

"He didn't actually do nothing to me, it was others, but I'm talking too much…"

"No. Tell me." I say, starting to hate that we simply don't know what is going on.

"I can't. Really. You'll understand one day." He pats me in the head and then leaves. But I can't help but be more nervous. One day they are going to get me. But I won't let it happen without putting up a fight.

And as Aknor said, Keira didn't appear until 2 days later. There was definitely something different in her. Elisa, Dimitri and me could tell that there was definitely a change. Aknor wasn't really worried, but we were, and the next days we were tense, trying not to fail at anything, trying to get to know what was done to them, but they did not say a word. I couldn't help but hate the situation. Why so many lies? What terrible thing were they hiding from us? Every night I tried to find a different hiding spot, in fear that when I was sleeping they would take me and do whatever they did to Aknor and Keira. I went to the darkest and smallest place I could find in this ruined building and curl myself into a ball, hoping not to get noticed and to see the light of another day. And yet, in the darkness of the night I heard steps. I sensed that someone was watching me. Sometimes I saw eyes in the darkness and then they just disappeared. Am I going crazy? Or is this fear going to consume me?

For seven days we lived in tension, watching carefully. At the seventh day Dimitri attacked Keira out of the training to try to get some answers. But she just dodged and immobilised him until he calmed a bit before releasing him, telling him that one day he would understand. I just wished that they already told us, to finally relief us from this constant tension.

That night I went and found another hidden place to sleep. I reached to the second floor of the building, but I was too tired to keep looking, so I went to a place I already knew. A little room, with no windows, there were some spider webs in it, but I didn't mind, just made myself comfortable in the cold floor and balled up before closing my eyes. Several hours passed, but suddenly I woke up as something touched my arm. My eyes shot open and I tried to go away from that sudden contact, confused and breathing fast. In the darkness of the room I barely saw anything, but there was someone else.

"Hey Felios, relax, it's just me."

"K-keira…?" I'm breathing hard because of this sudden night surprise.

"Who else could I be?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering, why you are in this place, all alone, and switching every day, just that."

"I just… was looking for a… better place to sleep." I lie, I don't want her to know that I have fear. But my words don't sound confident and I'm shaking a bit, for I can only hear her, but not see her.

"But there are bugs in here, and no light to wake you in the morning. Come with me, I know a better place." She says in a happy tone. For an instant I relax, after all we have to take care of each other, is just normal that she offers this.

"Ok." I relax and follow her to the doorframe, illuminated by the scarce light of the moon. I see her getting out, smiling a bit, and I follow her. As soon as I get out someone pounces at me and throws me against the floor and grabs my wrists together. My mind doesn't understand what's going on as I see that it was Aknor and then uncle Morrison appears, his black clothes making him more imposing and my heart starts beating faster and faster in fear. I try to escape, try to hit Aknor with my legs, but all is useless.

"NO! YOU WON'T TAKE ME! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I scream with all the energy that I can, struggling to get out of this, but then Keira's fist meets my jaw once, she's no longer smiling. I taste blood in my mouth. Twice, there's something that has broken. And with the next punch everything turns black and my mind slips into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I wake up. I can feel my head spinning, hurting, my mouth still tasting of blood. I look to the sides, still confused, but only darkness surrounds me. Now more aware of my situation I check that I can't move my arms or legs. I start panicking, for I can't do anything but wait, I can't hear a thing but my own shaky breaths. But suddenly I feel two hands in my head, gently caressing my hair and scalp, as if they were looking for certain positions. This hands stop. Then I can feel how the fingers start pressing, harder and harder until it hurts, until I feel them hot and piercing. I scream and suddenly everything goes white. I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head and the intense whiteness turns into images.

I see… ¿People? But they are fighting. There's blood, tons of it, I can smell fresh corpses, in my hand a sword, but it's not my will the one who moves it. I move from one to another, fast and precise, killing with one strike and then going to the next. But not all of them have to die, some are my allies. I just know it, don't know how. In the eyes of every victim I see hate and fear. I jump to a particularly big one and see how the blade shoves in his skull. For an instant I observe his dying form and then, pain.

A metallic object covered in blood emerges from my chest. My blood. It hurts, more than anything else I've ever felt. My hand reaches towards my chest, but my vision starts to get blurry, I look towards the sky and I see someone with golden armor looking at me. I try to keep breathing, but my throat is filled with blood that spills from my mouth.

"Die, monster." He says and his own sword cuts my nect. Everything goes back to black.

My eyes go back to my normal position, my breathing is hard, I have sweat covering my trembling body. What I saw… was not real…?

Pain fills me instants after, from my arm, being twisted, my bones snapping in little pieces and wounds opening, letting the blood out of me before I can understand anything. I scream with all my remaining force, but what I get in return is nothing but pain. The hands haven't been removed from my head and they start pressing again, but the suffering of my arm is stronger than this one, I barely notice until my vision turns white again.

The pain of my arm stops, but what I see this time is a crowd watching me, hate and fear fills their eyes but a satisfactory smile is in the lips of many. There's a lot of light, the buildings are of bright colours and inmense beauty, as if this was a city of light. But I cannot move. I feel my hands tied against my back, chains around my ankles, forcing me to use my knees as support. I feel exhausted, but the sun's light is warm and soothing. In the platform where I am 2 more people stand, one dressed neatly and with a scroll in his hand, the other dressed in solemn black, face covered and an axe in his hands.

"By the charges of the death of approximately 1000 of our righteous soldiers, military agressions against our just nation and cannibalism, you have been sentenced to death by decapitation, Noxian General Natasha Carnarias. Any last wish?"

"Yes, I wish for when I'm decapitated please, don't cut my hair, it's disrespectful to my people." Those words come out of my mouth, but I didn't want to say them, and more importantly, why am I being sentenced? I haven't done such things. Is it really me who is even here? Why do they call me Natasha and why is my voice the one of a woman?

"Very well, we shall concede you your wish." The man of the scrolls says, and approaches me. I lay my neck against a wooden piece, even if that's what I don't want to do, the man takes my long white hair with a firm but not strong grip and makes sure that the back of the neck is showing. The man with the axe approaches us and lifts the axe high in the air, the crowd is getting nervous and excited to see my head roll. The axe goes down, but in the last second I pull with all my strength, going backwards and out of the way of the axe, but still, blood is spilled. The man of the scroll shouts in pain and my hair is free, but with some red stains in it. I see the man, with both his hands cut, he no longer has the upper part of any of them, but just 2 bloody stumps. I can't help but laugh at him, and at everybody in the crowd, or at least that is what my body does. Then I lower myself, grab one of the fingers that were cut and bite hard on it, crushing it in my mouth, feeling the blood filling my mouth and the flesh and bone going down to my stomach.

"Well, this was definitely a delicious last meal." My mouth says, still smiling with blood smeared all over it.

"KILL HER! JUST KILL HER!" the handless man shouts with fury. A guard runs towards us and forces me back into the wooden piece, but the smile doesn't fade, only gets wider. The axe rises once again and this time it strikes the target. My head falls to the ground and the last thing I see is the sun.

Once again I'm back surrounded in darkness, but I know that I'm myself. My arm no longer hurts as it did before this vision.

"What are you showing me?!" I ask, struggling against my bindings. But before any answer comes I feel something hit my leg, snapping the bones within, then a blade pierces my thigh, cutting deep and making me bleed. I can't help but scream, for it hurts a lot, but not as much as when my arm was twisted, and also my throat is starting to get sore from screaming.

"This is how the world sees us. You can no longer be blind to that, Felios." Says an unknown female voice before I see red glowing iron approaching my stomach. I feel the heat before it even touches me, and when it does I scream once again, trying to get free from the pain, but my efforts are futile and only make it hurt more.

"You must see what our ancestors faced in their last moments, for it's the reality that rules our lifes: The world just sees us as bloodthirsty monsters."

The hands in my head press again, and my vision goes white, restarting the cycle of visions and pain, once, and again, and again. Until my mind can't keep up with this and I go unconscious.

When I finally regain myself I am no longer in darkness, but in a white room, sitting on a chair, and still binded. My body doesn't hurt, I check my legs and I just see marks on my skin of the injuries, scars marring my whole body. My clothes can no longer be called that, but just some broken and bloodied rags. I try to break free from my bindings, but once again it proves to be an impossible task. I sight and try to look around, only to notice that the ground is covered in, what I think that is, my own drying blood.

"Hello?" I say, but no answer is received. I guess that I'm alone. This would be the perfect chance to run, but alas, I'm too tired and I can't break free from my position. It is frustrating, but at least I don't get anymore torture. Suddenly I remember a vision in which there was a similar situation, the end of an interrogation, but as no information was taken the torturers decided to open me, or better said, the person that passed through this. One thing is clear now, this visions were the dying memories of my ancestors, and all of their lifes ended pretty much the same way: in a violent way and with the hate and fear of the person that killed them. Most of them were blamed for killing people or eating them. But is it really wrong to kill someone if the situation demanded it? Is it really wrong to eat someone's corpse if it's your last resource? I don't think so. Necessity sometimes requires sacrifice, be it one way or the other. You eat or get eaten.

Suddenly a hand grips my shoulder and as I twist my neck to see who's grabbing me the fingers dig deep in my skin, until they break it and I start to bleed. I scream, but not of the pain, but of fear. The person that grabs me is dead, I saw him die by the hand of Morrison.

"You little monster… You tore my heart out… It's about damn time you know how that feels…" he says in a raspy voice. Suddenly more hands grab different parts of my body, piercing the skin they touch, adding more pain. It looks as if this amount of people had suddenly teleported into the place, no longer I could see the white walls, but only their faces. The faces of the ones I had eaten. Not only hands, but now teeth dig into me and I try to make them go away, but my efforts are futile, for I am tied. I can't do a thing but feel them tore me open, rip appart every part of myself while they laugh hysterically because of my pain filled screams. Make it stop. It hurts. No more. I can't. Just end me. If you are going to eat me kill me first. Make. It. Stop. Stop. STOP. STOP. STOP!


End file.
